Multi-function printers, e.g., printers capable of printing, scanning and/or transmitting a facsimile, are well known. Some multi-function printers include a separate printer assembly couple to a scanner assembly. The printer assembly works in any known manner to produce physical representations of provided data such as, for example, text documents, images or combinations thereof. The scanner assembly often includes a flat glass plate upon which an object to be scanned can be placed or automatically loaded. AP scanning device is translated relative to the flat glass plate and the object to be scanned, and an image representative of the scanned object is stored into a memory. The stored image, in turn, is communicated to the printer assembly for reproduction.
Known multi-function printers, while operable for many activities, are often large, enough to make transportation difficult. Moreover, the size or footprint of the multi-function printer requires a large amount of workspace to easily and effectively utilize the device. These known multi-function printers typically include two feed or paper paths to control and direct the movement of paper and other flexible media to the printer and scanner assemblies. The mechanisms and components of these duplicate paths increase the overall cost, size and complexity of these known multi-function printers.
It would be desirable to provide a multi-function printer having reduced mechanical and electrical complexity and cost. It would further be desirable to provide a multifunction printer that was portable and sized for efficient use in confined or space limited environments.